Conventionally, a cooking recipe supply method for transmitting a cooking program to a cooking appliance via an information terminal has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses that a cooking recipe related to a cooking program and a cooking recipe that is not related to a cooking program are supplied to a cooking appliance via an information terminal. As a result, while user's visibility is being heightened, usability is improved.
Normally, as to a cooking recipe to be developed for a cooking appliance, an optimum cooking method is varied for each product number of each cooking appliance. That is to say, even cooking recipes for the same type of cooking electric appliances (for example, microwave ovens) or cooking recipes having the same title (for example, the names of the cooking recipes) have different procedures and setting methods although contents of these recipes are similar.
In this case, when a plurality of cooking recipes is searched by a title or a food material, a plurality of cooking recipes with the same titles is extracted. For this reason, a cooking recipe that is optimum for a cooking appliance owned by a user should be selected from a plurality of the extracted searched results.
Further, a recipe that is optimum for a cooking appliance owned by a user is not included in a plurality of the searched results. In this case, while checking contents that can be used as a reference of cooking, the user should select a cooking recipe from the cooking recipes having the similar contents.